The present invention relates to field of display technologies, and more particularly to a flexible OLED display.
Currently, flexible organic light emitting diode (OLED) displays are gradually attracting attention and is generally considered to be the next generation mainstream display. However, OLED panels still have obvious defects, such as a much shorter lifetime than liquid crystal displays, which seriously affects application of OLED panels.
Nowadays, the application of OLED display is still limited to a static bending stage. For example, mobile phones (S8 or S8 plus), mass-produced by SAMSUNG, as well as IPHONE X mobile phones of APPLE, have not achieved real flexibility, at least there is no dynamic bending flexible OLED screen that is mass-produced. Therefore, flexible OLEDs is still the most promising research direction in a long-term phase.
In summary, existing flexible OLED displays are limited to the static bending stage, which leads to the technical problem that flexible OLED displays are vulnerable to damage and have a low lifespan, in the dynamic bending stage.
The existing flexible OLED display is limited to the static bending stage, which leads to easy damage and low lifetime when the flexible OLED display is in the dynamic bending stage.